1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for treating biological tissue using electromagnetic radiation. In particular, the invention relates to a fluorescent handpiece for treating biological tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain treatments for cosmetic and dermatologic conditions include the use of non-coherent fluorescent light or intense pulsed light. For example, devices can include a fluorescent substance or dye for transforming a first predetermined wavelength band of light to a second predetermined pulsed wavelength band of light, a first light source for producing light including said first predetermined wavelength band, and a waveguide for directing said second predetermined pulsed wavelength band to a predetermined location. Unfortunately, the efficacy of the dye can suffer from quenching, bleaching, and other chemical reactions. Also, because the fluorescent substance or dye is heated during operation, and because heating can limit the useful lifetime of the dye, such devices can address the heating of the fluorescent substance or dye. For example, the dye can be circulated through a separate base unit, to mitigate quenching, bleaching, and other chemical reactions, or to cool the dye in an attempt to extend its useful lifetime. However, the volume of circulating dye can be large and the system required to store, pump, and circulate the dye can be large. Due to the volume of dye and the size of the system, these components are generally in a base unit separate from the treatment handpiece.